Technical Field
The technical field relates generally to human computer interaction and, more particularly, to user interface objects that support enhanced messaging and expression of user preferences.
Discussion
The information systems and software industry has produced a wide variety of user interface elements that enable users to interact with computer systems. Examples of these user interface elements include windows, menus, icons, text boxes, radio buttons, and sliders. These user interface elements may be found executing within a variety of contexts, such as web pages rendered by a browser and specialized applications executed by mobile computing devices.